A Brother's Love
by SunCeBofu
Summary: PG-13 for fluff and violence. SSX has always idolized Ce, and wants to make him proud when Wei, led by Zhen Ji, attacks. SCxDQ, ZYxXQ - how it should be!
1. Peaceful Night

Sun Ce closed his eyes as Da Qiao pulled the blanket over his tired body. It had been a long, arduous day for the Little Conqueror. He had done battle with bandits pillaging Jiang Dong with Zhou Yu and was completely exhausted. Being a dutiful wife, Da Qiao saw to it that Sun Ce had comfortable bed to sleep in. She began to approach the candle to snuff its flame, but Bofu's voice stopped her.  
  
"Leave it on," he said softly. "Please."  
  
Da Qiao nodded and turned to leave the room. Again, his voice stopped her.  
  
"Hey... where ya goin'?"  
  
She turned and saw his handsome smile gleaming at her, made all the more mesmerizing by the candlelight.  
  
"You need your rest my lord," she said.  
  
"And it'd be a lot better if you were here too," he said hopefully. She was taken aback. Sure, the two adored each other very much, but she didn't expect for him to delight so much in her company, especially in his drained state.  
  
"If it's what you would like, my lord," she said, swallowing a lump in her throat.  
  
"Your lord?" Sun Ce said as she approached him. "Another word would work much better there." With that, he reached his hand for hers, holding it.  
  
"Da... I love you," Sun Ce said softly to her. She blushed slightly, not sure what to say, but she gave it her best.  
  
"I... I love you too, Ce," she replied, her cheek resting on her own shoulders, her eyes dreamily gazing at their intertwined hands.  
  
As his fingers softly stroked her hand, Bofu gazed up at her eyes. Da wasn't used to this sort of intimacy from Sun Ce - usually because the two never had a moment alone. Zhou Yu, or Xiao, or somebody always happened to show up. Sun Ce sat up in his bed, still holding onto her hand.  
  
"Is... is there something you wanted to talk about...?" she asked, unsure of herself. He didn't reply, instead taking her other hand in hers and gently pulling. She found herself being drawn closer, her gaze moving slowly from his hands to his eyes. She lowered herself so that she was seated upon the bed, her eyes affixed to his. Almost as if it were a nervous reaction, she pressed her lips to his softly. He was very receptive to the kiss and returned it in kind. Slowly, she pulled away from him.  
  
"I... I'd better go now," she stammered. "Good night."  
  
Sun Ce sighed as Da left the room. She probably wasn't comfortable with the attention. Bofu looked at the candle by his bed side, and with his own fingers, pinched it out.  
  
===============================================  
  
Taishi Ci led his men on patrol around the castle ramparts. All was clear, as was usually the case. Still, Taishi Ci refused to let his guard down, despite his men's complaints.  
  
He could hear the wind whistling through the trees in the distance. He could also hear something else... but he couldn't tell what it was. It sounded almost like a flute playing in the forest...  
  
===============================================  
  
Zhen Ji didn't care that her playing was audible. Playing was the only thing that could calm her. She played a song that her mother had taught her when she was younger. She closed her eyes, skillfully blowing through the notes as if they were sung from her throat. Suddenly, a hushed voice stopped her.  
  
"You fool! Don't you know they can hear you?" Xiahou Dun demanded.  
  
"So?" Zhen Ji responded. "It's not as if they would accost a mere flautist."  
  
"We're on a mission to eliminate Sun Ce, not serenade him," came the gruff reply from Yuanrang.  
  
Zhen Ji looked at her flute meaningfully. "There are other ways to eliminate one than to murder," she replied, stroking the flute as if it were a pet.  
  
"Hmmmph," was all Xiahou Dun said to reply. Those had been Cao Cao's exact words - "Eliminate Sun Ce." Surely, though, the intention to kill was clearly implied.  
  
Zhen Ji continued her playing as Xiahou Dun stormed back to camp.  
  
================================================  
  
Da Qiao knocked softly on the door to Sun Shang Xiang's chambers. The girl rarely went to sleep, but she didn't want to distract her in case she was.  
  
The door opened shortly afterward. Sun Shang Xiang looked puzzled.  
  
"Da Qiao? Is there something I can help you with?" she asked, puzzled.  
  
"I'd just like to talk," Da said. "I hope I'm not bothering you."  
  
Sun Shang Xiang nodded. "It's not a problem. Come on in." With that, she opened the door wider for Da Qiao to enter. "Go ahead and have a seat."  
  
"Thank you," Da replied, sitting on a cushion with her legs crossed.  
  
"What's on your mind?" Sun Shang Xiang asked as she sat across from Da on another cushion. Da, momentarily distracted by the weapons hanging on the walls, was startled by her question.  
  
"Oh... well... it's about Ce," she said.  
  
"What about him?" came the reply.  
  
"I... I just feel like I'm not worthy for such a husband," Da said, gazing off into nowhere in particular. "He's... he's just..."  
  
"Attractive," Sun Shang Xiang finished for her. "And gallant."  
  
"Yes," Da Qiao said quietly.  
  
Sun Shang Xiang laughed gently. "I felt the same way about him when I was a little girl," she said. "I know it sounds weird... and it was. But it was just a little innocent crush on my half-brother. That's all."  
  
Da Qiao was puzzled. "Half-brother?"  
  
Sun Shang Xiang nodded. "Yeah. I came from... a concubine."  
  
"I see. That's nothing to be ashamed of, though," Da Qiao said reassuringly.  
  
"I'm not ashamed. Dad takes good care of me, and I'm just like one of the boys," the princess replied. "A little too much."  
  
"What do you mean?" Da asked.  
  
"I was raised to be a fighter," Sun Shang Xiang answered. "Show no weakness. So I rough-housed with my brothers... but none of them were any fun except Ce. He was the only one who fought back."  
  
"Of course," Da Qiao nodded, understanding that much, at least.  
  
"So... one day, I decided, I was going to stop being one of the boys. I wanted to be a girl... just so I could hear Ce say I was pretty," she said, a happy, yet at the same time, sad expression on her face. "So... I dressed myself up as best I could. But Ce didn't even notice. He asked me why I was all dressed up. From that day forward, I never wanted to be a girl again..."  
  
Da Qiao nodded, understanding. Sun Shang Xiang laughed, a hint of tears in her eyes.  
  
"It's funny... you came here to talk, and I'm the one doing all the talking... I'm sorry," she told Da.  
  
Da Qiao put a hand on her shoulder to comfort her. "It's okay. You helped," she said truthfully.  
  
Suddenly, they could hear commotion out in the hallway. A guard rushed in in a panic.  
  
"Lady Sun! Lady Qiao! Lord Taishi Ci has been injured!"  
  
TO BE CONTINUED... 


	2. Two Traps

Wei's attack was swift and merciless. Archers assaulted the sentry guards, and out of the forest, rams and catapults appeared. Taishi Ci was not the only casualty - many other guards were injured, and many were also killed.  
  
Sun Ce was awoken and notified of the sudden turn of events. Instantly, he ordered his army to deploy to combat Wei.  
  
"Send a message to my father and brothers in Chang Sha," Sun Ce told a soldier. "We need reinforcements!"  
  
"I will deliver this message as fast as I can, my lord!" the soldier cried, running to his steed. Sun Ce silently wished the soldier well as he bolted for his tonfas. If Wei wanted a fight, then they'd get one.  
  
==============================  
  
Zhang He ripped through a cluster of Wei soldiers, their blood splattering on his claws and to the ground blow. His graceful elegance contrasted with his brutality, and the seemingly arrogant expression on his face never changed.  
  
"Most beautiful," Zhang He said, licking the blood off of one of the blades. Even his own soldiers were terrified of this show of brutality.  
  
"Bastard! How about you fight me?" a voice came from nearby.  
  
Gan Ning appeared in sight, an unfortunate Wei soldier impaled on his sword. The soldier was still struggling in his death throes as Gan Ning dragged him on the ground behind him using only his sword, leaving a trail of blood. With a solid yank, the sword was pulled from the soldier's now lifeless body.  
  
"I am Gan Ning of the bells! Show me what you got!" he sneered.  
  
"Such a battle is a farce," Zhang He said, crossing his blades in front of his chest. "You know as well as I that you are doomed to ugly, ugly failure."  
  
"If you want ugly, then try looking in a mirror every now and then!" Gan Ning shouted.  
  
"How dare you?" Zhang He said, growing increasingly angry with each word he spoke. "How... DARE... YOU?!?"  
  
Junyi charged at Gan Ning, to which Xingba replied by charging as well. Zhang He swung an arm at Gan Ning, to which Ning replied by parrying his attack with his blade and striking back. Junyi dodged the attack deftly, and the vicious cycle continued.  
  
==============================  
  
"Zhou Yu!" a voice shouted from behind Gongjin as he paced down the hall to find Sun Ce. He turned and saw his wife, running after him.  
  
"Xiao?" he said as he caught up to him.  
  
"Zhou Yu! I can't let you go out there alone!" she said, grabbing ahold of his arms.  
  
"It's too dangerous out there, Xiao," he pleaded with her.  
  
"I'm going out there with you, Zhou Yu, and that's final!" she scolded stubbornly.  
  
Zhou Yu sighed. There was no arguing with Xiao Qiao when she was like this...  
  
==============================  
  
Taishi Ci watched as the soldier tending to his wounds bandaged his stomach. Ziyi had been struck by an arrow fired by the first wave of Wei forces. It still felt like there was part of the arrow stuck in his stomach, but he knew it was his mind playing tricks on him.  
  
"There you are, sir," the soldier stated.  
  
"Thank you," Taishi Ci replied as he began to get up.  
  
"Lord Taishi Ci! You can't get up!" another soldier shouted hurriedly. "You're injured!"  
  
"I don't care!" Taishi Ci answered. "We're under attack! I have to help!"  
  
And with that, Ziyi walked out of the room. The other soldiers looked at him as he left, in awe of his dedication.  
  
==============================  
  
Zhen Ji watched the chaos as she stood on the ramparts of the city. Already, Wei had overrun the patrol and was gaining ground in the city. Xu Zhu stood by her side, with strict orders not to leave. It would be hard, of course, for Zhongkang was an easily distracted man. Still, she trusted him with her life.  
  
"Sun Ce is nowhere to be found," she said to herself, clutching her flute with one hand. "Where could he be...?"  
  
"He'll show up," Xu Zhu said to her. "And I won't let you down!"  
  
"Of course not," she answered. To anybody else, she would have spoken coolly. But Xu Zhu was a friend of hers, despite his clumsy demeanor and strange appearance.  
  
==============================  
  
Xiahou Dun saw a figure out of the corner of his eye as he pulled his blade from a dead Wu soldier.  
  
"Sun Ce!" he shouted. "Come fight me! I am Xiahou Dun, and I will be your executioner!"  
  
Zhen Ji sighed and spoke quietly so that only she could hear herself. "Xiahou Dun... what a one-track mind you have..."  
  
Xiahou Dun chased after Sun Ce, who said nothing and turned his steed to ride away.  
  
"Running away?!?" Xiahou Dun said, incredulous. "Hyaaaaah!" He spurred his horse to go faster in pursuit of the Wu prince.  
  
"S-sir!!! We can't keep up!" Yuanrang's soldiers shouted from behind him as, in vain, they gave chase.  
  
Bofu couldn't help but chuckle to himself as Xiahou Dun chased after him across the city. In his rush for glory, Xiahou Dun had left his entire army behind.  
  
Xiahou Dun had started to close the gap between himself and Sun Ce when suddenly, Sun Ce quickly turned to face him. The two were nearly upon each other now. Xiahou Dun was startled by the sudden move and his horse reared back, nearly throwing him off. It was by willpower alone that he had managed to stay on the steed. Then, Sun Shang Xiang and a large group of soldiers appeared. Archers were aiming directly at Yuanrang.  
  
Xiahou Dun looked around, surprised. Sun Ce grinned.  
  
"You know, Xiahou Dun... even though you only have one eye, you should've seen this coming."  
  
Realizing that he was hopelessly outnumbered, Xiahou Dun cursed and rode away.  
  
==============================  
  
"My lady!" a soldier said, kneeling in front of Zhen Ji and Xu Zhu and bowing his head. "Sun Ce has been spotted!"  
  
"But how will we lure him to our trap?" she said, pondering.  
  
Suddenly, Zhen Ji heard a noise - barely audible. Footsteps. She turned towards the nearby guard tower, suspecting that the intruder was there. Xu Zhu had heard the noise as well, for he turned and brought his iron mallet up in preparation.  
  
"Cover your ears," she said in a very quiet voice to Xu Zhu and the soldier. They quickly did so. Zhen Ji closed her eyes and brought the flute to her lips. She gave a loud, sustained blow, and an extremely high-pitched note sounded, cutting through the air. A painfully high note.  
  
"AAAAAHHHHHHH!" a voice cried from the guard tower. Da Qiao stumbled out, clutching at her ears.  
  
"Grab her!" Zhen Ji shouted. Xu Zhu bounded over and grabbed her with his massive arms, bringing over to Zhen Ji.  
  
"What a pretty one you are," Zhen Ji observed, watching Da Qiao struggle. "Let her go, Zhongkang."  
  
Xu Zhu noted and released the woman. Zhen Ji walked up to her coldly.  
  
"So this is the famous Da Qiao, wife of Sun Ce?" she asked. "Quite frankly, I would have expected the Little Conqueror to marry somebody a bit more on his level..."  
  
Da Qiao scowled and slapped Zhen Ji across the face - hard. "Who? You?!? You aren't even fit to lick his boots!" she cried.  
  
Zhen Ji recoiled, rubbing her reddened cheek in shock. "Fine. Play it your way. Tie her up!"  
  
As Xu Zhu dragged Da Qiao to Zhen Ji's handmaidens, Zhen Ji smiled - a cold, plotting smile.  
  
"So now we have the bait. And Sun Ce will fall for it..." 


	3. A Halted Duel, and a Failed Ploy

Xiahou Dun cursed himself for being so careless. Sun Ce had led him right into a trap! Dun promised himself that he would never allow his pride to get the best of him again. He went back to find his army, who were probably searching for him desperately. He hoped nothing had happened to them while he was gone.  
  
As he rode towards his army, angry thoughts raced in his mind. "That Sun Jian sure has a noisy brat," he muttered to himself as he slashed at a fleeing Wu soldier, riding onward.  
  
"I'll make you pay, Sun Ce," Xiahou Dun declared to himself, sheathing his sword as he reached his army once more.  
  
==============================  
  
"Lord Sun Ce!" a bodyguard shouted as he rushed over to the Little Conqueror, out of breath and panting. "Terrible news!"  
  
"What is it?" Bofu said, turning to the man. Sun Shang Xiang listened as well.  
  
"I saw it all, my lord!" the soldier exclaimed. "Your wife has been captured by Wei!"  
  
"WHAT?!?" Sun Ce said, his eyes growing fearsome. "I'm going after her."  
  
"Calm down, Sun Ce," Zhou Yu said as he approached. "It's a trap."  
  
"I don't care, Zhou Yu! I have to save her!" Sun Ce argued.  
  
"Don't you see?!?" Gongjin cried out. "They're using her to lure you in! You can't go!"  
  
"I'm going, Zhou Yu, whether you like it or not!" Bofu proclaimed. And with that, he turned his steed around and rode off. Zhou Yu sighed.  
  
"One of these days, he's going to get himself killed!" he muttered to himself.  
  
"I'm going after him," Sun Shang Xiang said.  
  
"What?!?" Zhou Yu asked, incredulous.  
  
"He's my brother!" she shouted to Gongjin as she rode after Ce. "SOMEBODY has to look after him!"  
  
==============================  
  
Da Qiao couldn't help but sob slightly. She was restrained, sitting down against the castle walls. Xu Zhu was guarding her closely.  
  
Her thoughts turned to Ce. He would of course race to her aid, but it was all just a trap. Of course he had to know it - he may have been a bit hot-headed, but he wasn't stupid. But that wouldn't stop him from coming to rescue her.  
  
A tear ran down her cheek as she thought about what might befall her beloved husband.  
  
==============================  
  
Taishi Ci walked out into the city, even though each step pained him slightly. Forget doctor's orders... he was a man of action, and he was not one to sit and wait for death. He turned and saw Xiao Qiao struggling to hold off a group of Wei soldiers coming after her, so he instinctively charged to her rescue, his massive weapons smashing and throwing her attackers away from her. Those who still had the ability to do so ran off, and Xiao breathed a sigh of relief.  
  
"Are you all right?" he asked, a sense of dutiful concern in his voice.  
  
"I'm fine," she said, nearly breathless. "I was supposed to go meet Zhou Yu, but I'm... I'm lost..."  
  
"Let me help you," Ziyi offered.  
  
==============================  
  
Gan Ning and Zhang He were both totally exhausted. Their blades were soaked with the blood of each other's armies, but neither had been able to gain an advantage over each other. They both stood facing each other, their blades ready, breathing heavily.  
  
"Come on... give it your best shot..." Gan Ning said between gasps for air.  
  
"You... first..." Zhang He said in a similar manner.  
  
Neither of the men moved, and soon, they were standing in a less formal manner. And shortly thereafter, they both began laughing.  
  
"Beautiful! Just... beautiful!" Zhang He exclaimed between chuckles.  
  
"You thirsty?" Gan Ning said after he finally had stopped laughing.  
  
Junyi was taken a bit by surprise at this. "A minute ago, we were ready to murder each other, and now you're offering me something to drink?"  
  
Gan Ning shrugged. "We can kill each other later. I need a drink!"  
  
==============================  
  
Sun Ce rushed forward. Da was near... he could feel her presence in his heart.  
  
"Brother!" his sister's voice cried out from behind him. He turned and saw Sun Shang Xiang riding behind him. He allowed her to catch up.  
  
"Sis? You followed me?" he said, a bit surprised.  
  
"Of course I did! Why wo--" she started, and then she saw something that made her eyes grow wide. A Wei archer perched upon the roof of a hut, bow aimed at Ce, was about ready to release. "LOOK OUT, YOU BIG LUG!!!"  
  
With that, she dove from her horse and tackled Ce to the ground. The archer's arrow struck her in the back as she and Ce fell to the ground together. Ce's eyes grew wide and full of terror.  
  
"SIS!!!"  
  
The archer cursed silently to himself. Bofu stood up, howling with rage. The archer's foothold on the roof slipped, and he fell off of the hut, shouting in fear. He landed yards away from Ce, who was already closing the gasp, his tonfas clutched in his hands.  
  
His scream pierced the sky.  
  
Ce rushed back to Shang Xiang, who had tears in her eyes from the pain of the arrow embedded in her back - or perhaps something more.  
  
"Sis... are you all right?" he said worriedly, already looking at the wound. She couldn't bring herself to speak, and so Ce gripped the arrow by its shaft and gently began removing it from her body. She half sobbed and half shuddered as he did this, her lips trembling. He tore away a strip of cloth from low on his pant leg and applied it to her wound, pressing gently. "I'm not gonna let you die, sis..."  
  
"I-it takes a lot more than that to k-kill me," she said weakly. But the gaze of her eyes meeting her brother's told him everything that he needed to know - that she would live, and how she felt about him.  
  
"Sis... I love you too," Ce said, tears in his eyes. He put an arm around her loosely, so as not to aggravate her wound.  
  
"Don't you die, bro," she said, leaning her head against his shoulder with tears in her eyes.  
  
==============================  
  
"I told you, Xiahou Dun!" Zhen Ji exclaimed at Yuanrang. "We can't kill him!"  
  
"So maybe we can't," Xiahou Dun responded coolly. "But what do YOU have in mind?"  
  
"We did things your way," Zhen Ji barked. "So now... we do them MY way.  
  
"We don't NEED to kill Sun Ce," she continued. "We just have to take away his reasons to fight..." 


End file.
